


Reunited and Separated

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: True Love Revealed [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By IllyandriaShort sequel to "True Love Revealed". Can't explain or it would give the whole thing away.





	Reunited and Separated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to MCA, Universal, and Renaissance Pictures. 
> 
> Author's Note: This is the sequel to "True Love Revealed"

She’d been gone for a month now, and still he sat on his throne, legs draped casually over the side. He felt like starting a war, but didn’t, for he knew he really didn’t want to, it was just the grief trying to take control. And what would she think of him if he did? He hadn’t done anything since her death, just sat there in deep thought. There was an emptiness inside of him that only she could fill. As far as he was concerned, he died that day with her. Hearing of Discord’s punishment didn’t even make him feel better. The minutes seemed to tick by painfully slow.   
  
"Hey," a voice said. A gentle hand slipped onto his shoulder. "Ar, I’m sorry. I heard what happened to Xena."   
  
"Go away, Aphrodite," Ares said, not sounding angry or mad, just tired.   
  
"Ares, she wouldn’t want you to just sit around here a grieve," his sister said. "She’d want you to be happy. To do something."   
  
"I don’t feel like doing anything," Ares said. "She’s gone, and it’s my fault. She was my world, Aphrodite, and now she’s gone. And I’ll never see her again. She’ll be reunited with everyone she cares about, everyone but me."   
  
"Ares, you still have the memories," Aphrodite said. "Keep the memories alive, and she’s never really gone."   
  
"I just want to be alone right now, sis," Ares said.   
  
"Okay," Aphrodite said, shrugging. "If you need someone to talk to, just holler. I’ll always be here for you, bro."   
  
Ares nodded and she disappeared.   
  
"Hades, why not?" Aphrodite whined. She was in the Underworld, trying to persuade him to give Xena back to Ares.   
  
"Zeus will not allow it, Aphrodite. We’ve given her a way out of death before, and he won’t allow it again," Hades said. "If he would, I’d happily bring her back. She’s helped me before, and so have her friends."   
  
"Will you help me talk Zeus into bringing her back?" Aphrodite asked hopefully.   
  
"If you can get some other gods or goddesses to help out, yes I will join you," Hades said. "Now, I have a lot of work to do."   
  
Aphrodite vanished.   
  
By

The End

of the day, Aphrodite had gathered a group of gods and goddesses to help out. Cupid said yes easily, for Xena had helped him out with Bliss, and he felt he still owed her. Persephone also agreed to help, for Hercules was also depressed about Xena’s death, and he was the one who worked out an arrangement between Hades and her mother, Demeter. Artemis said yes, for Xena’s best friend was an Amazon. Demeter said yes for the same reason as Persephone. Hephaestus said yes because, well, Aphrodite was his wife, after all. Hestia said yes, for Xena had helped rescue the virgin priestesses at her temple, and Leah, a high priestess, was a friend of hers, also. Nemesis said yes, for Hercules’ sake. Hera said yes, for she hated to see her son so depressed and doing nothing but sitting and staring off into space. And Hades agreed to help, since she’d gotten so many others to join her group. Now they were all standing on Olympus, before the king of the gods.   
  
"What do you all wish to speak to me about?" Zeus asked, surprised to see them all there at once.   
  
"It’s about Xena, Pop," Aphrodite said. "Discord was punished, I know, but we all think that Xena should be brought back to life."   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Because she and her friends, including Hercules, have helped us out countless times," Aphrodite said.   
  
"Any other reasons?"   
  
"Your son is heartbroken," Aphrodite said.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Ares."   
  
"And why should I care about how he feels?" Zeus asked. "He’s tried to overthrow me before, and he’s betrayed us all."   
  
"Well, then Hercules is heartbroken, too," Aphrodite said. "You allowed both of his wives that he loved dearly die, and now you’re just going to let Xena go, too, huh?"   
  
Zeus sighed. "She’s helped all of you?"   
  
"Most of us," Nemesis said. "Some of us are just here because someone we know and love is effected by her death."   
  
"Like Hercules and Ares," Aphrodite said.   
  
"Aphrodite, I can’t undo what the Fate’s have already done," Zeus said. "They decided that it was her time and I can’t change that."   
  
"So you’re just going to turn your back on Hercules again?" Aphrodite said angrily, even though she wasn’t doing this for him. "And Ares. Xena brought out a side of him that we never saw before."   
  
Zeus sighed.   
  
"Dad, Ares loves Xena more than anything in the world," Aphrodite said. "He’s just sitting on his throne, in the dark, doing nothing, haunted by the memories of every single time he’s hurt Xena. And he blames himself for her death."   
  
Zeus frowned. "He’s not even tending to his duties?"   
  
"No," Aphrodite said.   
  
"I never thought I’d say this, but he should be starting wars, getting another chosen, or something like that," Zeus said.   
  
"He doesn’t want another chosen. He wants Xena," Aphrodite said.   
  
Zeus looked at his daughter, and then at everybody that stood at her side. He sat there and thought for what seemed an eternity to those standing before him. "Fine," he said. "Xena may live."   
  
"Yes!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Everyone started talking at once. Aphrodite ran over to Hades, took his arm, and they disappeared.   
  
"Hercules has told me so much about you," Alcmene said.   
  
"He has, has he?" Xena asked. She was sitting with Hercules’ mother and with Marcus in the Elysian Fields.   
  
"Yes," Alcmene said. "He said that you were once a warlord, but now you fight—fought—for good instead."   
  
"Right," Xena confirmed. "He helped me so much."   
  
They sat in silence for awhile.   
  
"Xena," a voice said.   
  
She didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. She’d heard that voice many times before.   
  
"Yes, Hades?" she asked.   
  
Hades and Aphrodite stepped into her line of sight.   
  
"Aphrodite! What are you doing here?" Xena asked.   
  
"Xena, we have some news for you," Hades said. "You’re free to go back."   
  
"Back where? To the living?" Xena asked.   
  
"Yep, sweet cheeks," Aphrodite said.   
  
"How? Why?" Xena asked.   
  
"Oh, I got a group of people to speak on your behalf in front of Zeus," Aphrodite said.   
  
"Why are you helping me?" Xena asked.   
  
"Well, Ares is not taking your death too well," Aphrodite said.   
  
"Ares?"   
  
"Yeah, honey, he’s totally devastated. He doesn’t seem to think war, murder, or mayhem is any fun anymore. He’s sittin’ at his temple, in the dark, thinking about you," Aphrodite said.   
  
"He is?" Xena asked.   
  
"Yep. Total pain to talk to," Aphrodite said.   
  
"How do I get back?" Xena asked.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Hades asked.   
  
Xena turned to look at Alcmene and Marcus. "It was nice meeting you," she said to Alcmene. She gave Marcus a grim grin. "I guess now isn’t my time, either."   
  
"I guess not. How many times is this gonna happen?" Marcus said.   
  
"I have no idea. Good bye, Marcus."   
  
"Good bye, Xena."   
  
Hades held out his hand. Xena took it.   
  
"Hey, Ar, I got a surprise for ya," Aphrodite said.   
  
"Just leave me alone Aphrodite," Ares said irritably.   
  
"Are you sure?" Aphrodite asked. "I think you might want to see what I have."   
  
"I’m sure, now go away," Ares said.   
  
"No can do, bro," Aphrodite said. "Come on out!" she called.   
  
Hades appeared before them, a woman beside him.   
  
Ares sat up quickly and blinked, not believing what he was seeing. But it was her.   
  
"Xena!" he whispered.   
  
Xena smiled and let go of Hades’ hand as Ares rushed over to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. He kissed her cheek.   
  
"Xena…oh, gods, Xena! It’s really you." You could almost see tears in his eyes.   
  
"Yes, it’s me," Xena said.   
  
Ares turned to Aphrodite and Hades. "Thanks for bringing her back."   
  
"Your love for her is what brought her back," Aphrodite said. "We’ll leave you two alone, now." The Goddess of Love and the God of the Underworld disappeared.   
  
Ares turned back to Xena.   
  
"I love you," she whispered.   
  
Ares smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, too," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her passionately.   
  
When they parted Xena looked at him with a little regret in her eyes. "Now what?" she asked.   
  
Ares shrugged. "It’d probably be best if we went back to doing what we always do. You go back to Gabrielle, and I start some wars."   
  
"Is that how you want it?" Xena asked.   
  
"No, you know how I want it. But it’ll never be that way. I’m evil, you’re good, and I can’t help that. It’s best that we go our separate ways," Ares said.   
  
"How can I just leave you after what just happened?" Xena asked.   
  
"Just go. I want what’s best for you. Gabrielle is at the Amazon Village. I’ll tell everyone that you’re alive," Ares said.   
  
"Ares, I love you. You’ll forever be a part of me," Xena said. In a more playful tone she asked, "Did you get a new chosen yet?"   
  
"No. No one could ever replace you," Ares said.   
  
"Shoot. I thought I had you off my back," Xena said.   
  
"Never gonna happen," Ares said, flashing that irresistible grin at her.   
  
"Not even in death, obviously," Xena said. She kissed him once more.   
  
"Until next time, my beautiful Warrior Princess, until next time," Ares said.   
  
"Good bye," Xena said. She turned to leave. At the door she stopped and looked back.   
  
"Bye, Xena," Ares said, waving her out the door.   
  
Xena sighed wistfully and left.   
  
Ares watched her longingly. When she was out of sight, he sat back down on his throne.   
  
"How could the God of War fall in love with a mere mortal?" he asked himself. But, then again, Xena was no mere mortal, she was, well, Xena. She’d held his heart since the first time he’d seen her, he just never had realized it. If fate was kind, they’d be together someday. Ares shook his head. They’d never be together. Ah, but just the thought of her by his side was comforting. Dreams that could never be…   
  


The End


End file.
